


Monika's Afternoon of Wild Pleasures

by maybe_smut_writer



Series: Doki Doki Literature (and Sex) Club [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_smut_writer/pseuds/maybe_smut_writer
Summary: My second fanfic. More rough this time and with some of DDLC bending of reality. Next is on it's way!
Relationships: Monika/The Player (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: Doki Doki Literature (and Sex) Club [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983794
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Monika's Afternoon of Wild Pleasures

„Okay, everyone!” Monika’s loud and clear voice reverberated through the club room. „It’s just the time for us to leave.”

The club president stood at the middle of the class, one hand on her hip, second pointing up. „Everyone, you did great today!” She said, beaming smile on her face. „Your poems are so much better than when we started our club! Especially yours, MC.” Saying that, Monika swayed her hips, bending slightly and sending MC sweet smile.

„Hey, stop praising him so much!” Said Natsuki, fists clenched. „What about the rest of us?

Monika closed her eyes and let out a small sigh, before quickly returning to her usual self. „You were great before, so I thought that you already now how highly I value your poems.”

„Yay! If our amazing club president says that we are great, than we definetily are!” Sayori exclaimed hile laughing and jumping up.

„Hey, Yuri? And what about you?” MC asked tentatively. The Purple-haired girl was very quiet today… Well, even more than normally.

„Huh?!” She gasped, looking around in cofusion. „I’m just… not feeling well today, that’s all.” She answered, smiling weekly.

„Are you sure?” MC approached her, gently touching her shoulder. „It’s not because… You know…” He trailed off, looking down.

„What are you talki-… Ah!” She covered her mouth, fear in her eyes, before quickly bringing it down to her forearm. „Thi-… This is not a problem anymore. Thanks to you…” She glanced at him, playing with her hair.

„Hey, stop just whispering beetween yourself!” Natsuki shouted while pouting. „If you’re not feeling well, I’ll take you home!” She said, coming closer and grabbing Yuri’s hand.

„Natsuki, wait! Natsuki!” The tall girl tried to stop her, but Natsuki was surprisingly determined.

„What? My house is closest to yours, so it’s only natural that I’ll be the one to walk you back, right?”

„Well, yes, but…” Yuri tried to say something fidgeting even more with her hair, but the short girl didn’t let her.

„Or maybe you wanted MC to walk with you?” Natsuki asked, glaring at her.

„W’well… Uh, huh…” Yuri’s face started to rapidly turn pink, than red.

„What?! Really?! If that’s the case, I am going with you for certain!” Natsuki said, dragging much taller girl out of the room. „MC, we ARE going to talk about all this!” Shooting him one last deadly glare, both girls left.

Awkward silence settled in the clubroom.

„Hehehe…” Sayori giggled weekly tapping her pointing fingers. „Yuri and Natsuki started to get along really well, didn’t they?”

„Well…” MC said, scratching the back of his head, while Monika just stood there, rolling her eyes.

„So, haha…” Sayori’s gaze darted beetween him and brown-haired girl. „Wanna go home together?” She finally asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

„Yeah, sure.” He answered, glad that she finally broke the atmosphere. „We’re already done any-…”

„Wait!” Monika’s sharp voice made them turn back to her in an instant. „MC, I would like you to help me with a few things.”

„Like what?” He asked. It was strange that she would ask anybody to stay at the club and help with anything.

„Well, for one, we have to reorganize the closet. Natsuki’s manga are still mixed with other books. And I’ll find something more to do!” She exclaimed, looking at MC.

„Well, if you need help, I guess I-…” He was stopped in his tracks when he was Sayori, her eyes fixed on the floor.

„Hey, are you okay?” He asked, touching her shoulder, similar to what he did with Yuri not so long ago.

„Yeah, I’m fine.” She said weekly. „If Monika needs your help, I can’t just take you away…”

After saying that, she turned to leave.

She let out a surprised noise when he stopped her.

„You know that you can tell me everything, right? Especially if something is wrong.” He said, looking into her eyes. „If… If ‘it’ came back, we will fight ‘it’ together.” To prove his words, he put both o his hands on her shoulder and squeezed them gently.

„MC…” She looked back at him, her sad expression disappearing slowly. She hugged him and she returned it.

After pulling away, she said „I was just a bit sad that we can’t go home together, that’s all. If I want to be independent, I have to learn to live without you always helping me with everything, you know?” She said, her everyday smile coming back.

„It’s good to hear” He answered, smiling back at her. Ever since he learned about ‘it’ that Sayori had for so long, he always was alert when her mood darkened. It was good to know, that she was truly happy now, not just faking it for the rest of the world.

„I’ll be going now. You still have work to do!” She said cheerfully, waving at them. „See you tomorrow!” After that, she left the room, humming to herself.

„We’re finally alone.” MC turned back to Monika and saw her brightest smile today. „So, should we get to work?”

*

„Whew, now it’s finally looking good!” Monika took few steps back, to take a good look at the – now properly organised – closet.

„Yeah, now you won’t pull a volume of manga while searching the horror stories.” MC added, standing next to her. „So, what now? Is there anything else that you need my help with?”

„Well, there is one thing…” She said, coming closer to him. Suddenly, she pushed him, his back hitting the desk.

„Monika? What are you doing?” He said, trying to look at her face, which was difficult when she was unbuttoning her blazer, the brown vest clinging to her fit body perfectly…

MC shaked his head. „Stop! What are you thinking about? You can’t-…” He shouted when he felt her hands sliding on his torso.

„You always spend so much time with the others… I’m feeling kinda lonely.” She said, undoing and taking of his jacket. „So…” She came very close to his ear before saying „I want you to fuck me.”

Her words struck him like a hammer. He stared at her at disbelief. His head started to feel heavy and dizzy. The world around him became quiet, everything started to blur and blend together… Except for Monika. She was the only thing still crystal clear. And she was very close.

With the scraps of his willpower, MC pulled himself from this strange, glitchy world. He was back at the usual clubroom, albeit he was covered in sweat and panting heavily.

„Huh? It didn’t work?” Monika asked this strange question, seemingly very surprised. „Well, I can always do this the normal way.” Saying that she dropped her blazer and vest on the ground and lepat at him.

The boy didn’t have time for reaction before Monika’s lips met with his, her hands tightly grabbing him. She deepened the kiss, her tongue pushing into his mouth. Still reeling from the strange experience, he was powerless against her.

She finally broke away, the strand of saliva hanging beetween them. „I see that you enjoyed this.” She said that, grabbing his crotch through his pants.

„Monika, we can’t-” He groaned as her grip tightened.

„Oh? And why is that?” She dropped to her knees, quickly unfastening him. „Your friend down there thinks otherwise.” With one final yank down, his erect penis swung free.

„Ah!” Monika exclaimed. „It’s perfect, as expected from someone like you.” Saying that, she took him in her mouth. Her mouth slowly sliding down his, he could feel the barier of her throat, and one moment later, she took him down to the hilt.

He cried out grabbing her head. Her tight, wet throat felt absolutely amazing: he felt her swallowing around his dick, her tongue moving underneath it.

With a plop, he pulled herself from his mast, gasping for air.

„You liked that, didn’t you?” She teased him, looking up with a lewd gaze.

„Yeah, it was amaz-… Wait! We can’t just have sex-” He stopped when she grabbed him by the balls.

„Yes, we can and we WILL!” She shouted at him, something in her eyes telling him that resistance isn’t good idea, especially with her hand grabbing his nuts.

„Fuck my face now.” Saying that, she opened her mouth looking at him with her big, green eyes.

„It’s too late for remorse now, so…” MC thought to himself, before slamming his cock down Monika’s throat.

His forcefulness surprised even her, judging by her wide eyes. He started to move, slowly at first, but picking up speed. His deepest desires kicked in as he mercilessly shoved his dick deep into her time after time. The tears budded in corners of her eyes, but she still looked at him with lust.

Soon, he felt the pressure at the base of his penis. „Monika, I’m going to cum soon…” Her only reaction was grabbing his butt, urging him to fuck her even harder.

He felt his jizz rushing through his cock. With a groan, he pulled her into his crotch, feeling as more and more cum shot into her throat.

Finally, he let of her and slumped onto the desk behind.

„You came a lot, MC.” Said Monika, standing up with a lewd smile. „But that’s just the beginning.”

„I’m a little tired, you know…” He said, not even bothering to move as she removed his pants and underwear and started working on his shirt.

„Really? I think I know what will give you strength.” She said, pulling the last of his clothes. „Just sit back and look at me.”

She started undoing buttons of her white shirt slowly, one by one. He could see the peeks of her lacy green bra and her toned stomach. She threw the shirt of her shoulders and proudly pushed herb ust forward.

„Well? Do you like the sight? Someone down here definitely likes it…” She pointed at his penis, almost at full mast already.

MC didn’t even heat her, mesmerised by her breasts. They were just as perfect as he thought they will be, even when they were still inside the bra.

And then Monika took it off. Her boobs were amazing: perfectly round and perky, with pink nipples. MC couldn’t control himself anymore: with a growl, he jumped at the brown-haired girl, taking her breasts in his hands.

„Ah! I see that you are ready for the next- AH!” She screamed when he took one her nipples into his mouth, while pinching the other one. „You’re so rough, MC” She panted, „Use me as you please!”

He didn’t need her to say that. Grabbing her by the hips, he turned her around and pushed onto the desk. Lifting her skirt, he ripped off the panties – also lacy and green – before smacking her ass.

„Yes MC! Fuck me hard!” Monica cried out looking back at him.

He lined himself with her glistening slit, before pushing his whole dick inside with one move. The girl screamed, grabbing the edge of the desk. MC pounded her hard, slamming of his groin on her shapely ass reverbating through the room. He looked up, concertrating on her swaying ponytail. Without thinking, he grabbed it yanking her head back. She howled with pleasure, then again when he gave her butt a good spank. His tired legs started to give out, but he kept going. Pulling Monika’s head closer to himself, she kissed her deeply.

In that moment, she pushed herself back, making them tumble to the floor. She quickly gathered herself up – faster than he – and started to ride him.

„Now it’s my turn… To fuck you!” She panted beetween her loud moans.

He gave her ass another spank – inciting another scream from her – before moving his hands up, onto her tits.

MC was glad that it was Monika who was doing all the work – his legs felt as heavy as lead. He was groaning with pleasure each time her ass crashed down onto his lap.

„MC…” Club president panted, „I’m close. Please, let’s cum together!” Saying that, she gathered up the last of her strength and started bouncing on his cock even faster. Holding her by the waist, he could only wait for incoming orgasm.

With one last push, Monika ley out the most carnal scream MC ever heard, shortly followed by his own. She fell back onto him, her tight pussy milking him. He felt him cum spurting, feeling her cunt to the brim.

Finally, she slumped from him onto the floor. Draping her arm over his torso, he nuzzled into his arm. „MC,” She breathed into his ear, „It was amazing.”

„It sure was” He agreed, his mind still overwhelmed with post-orgasmic haze. „We should probably pull ourselves together…”

Monika holded him down. „No one will find us here. Stay with me a bit longer.”

He gave up and drooped back down. He slowly came back to his senses. What if other girls find out about what happened? What will… Natsuki say?

With all this questions swirling in his head, he closed his eyes. Thinking about it now won’t change what happened. Looking at Monika’s calm, happy face, he thought: „Maybe everything will come out just fine?”

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfic. More rough this time and with some of DDLC bending of reality. Next is on it's way!


End file.
